<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter Rescues Injured Deer Person (M4F Version) by Jeffisdeadonlyanton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139443">Hunter Rescues Injured Deer Person (M4F Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffisdeadonlyanton/pseuds/Jeffisdeadonlyanton'>Jeffisdeadonlyanton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthro/Monser Girl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Mdom, M4F, Missionary, Screenplay/Script Format, Virgin Listener - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffisdeadonlyanton/pseuds/Jeffisdeadonlyanton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this script, the performer is a hunter coming back from completing a contract, when they come across a group of poachers who have captured a deer person (the listener), commonly known as Faun. After the hunter spooks off the poachers, they free the deer person from a hanging rope trap. They notice the Faun is missing an antler, and attempts to give them aid. At first the Faun is scared the hunter will kill them, but the hunter reassures them they don't harm animal people, only small pests. The hunter offers to bring the Faun back to their cottage to heal them, which the Faun hesitantly accepts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deer Girl/ Human Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunter Rescues Injured Deer Person (M4F Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters depicted in this script are 18 years or older. This is a script for an erotic audio and performers are more than welcome to edit or adapt the script as they see fit as long as the story and tags are kept.</p><p>In this script, the performer plays a hunter who is often hired to take care of small pests in the area. One day while hunting in a forrest they stumble upon a group of poachers attempting to carve the antlers off of a deer person (the listener), which are commonly known as Faun. After saving them, the deer person hesitantly accepts the hunter’s offer of aid back at their cottage.</p><p>The hunter’s personality is gruff and tough on a surface level, but is in actuality very kind and caring, has a playfully sarcastic sense of humor, and a strong sense of morality. They only hunt pests whose populations have grown out of control, and is especially careful not to infringe on Faun territory. Voice should sound firm but fair at first, slowly becoming more relaxed and even gentle at the end.</p><p>[sfx]<br/>(tone/vocal direction)<br/>*emphasis*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[general forest ambience]</p><p>(Exasperated) Jeez, those rodents are getting out of control! It took me *all day* to clear ‘em out of that grove.</p><p>(Sigh) Oh well, at least the money’s goo-</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>[optional;gun handling noises]</p><p>What was that?</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>Sounds like...</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>[sounds of movement, leaves shifting, leaves crunching, etc.]</p><p>I knew it! Damn poachers are always skulking in places they shouldn’t.</p><p>(Shouting) Hey! Yeah, you! What’re you doing out here!? These woods are either reservations or private property, and I *highly* doubt you’re here to shoot a nature documentary!</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>Well!?  Ain’t got nothing to say!?</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>[optional: running sounds]</p><p>That’s right. You *better* run... (spits)</p><p>Scummy pieces of-</p><p>(sigh)</p><p>Don’t get yourself worked up, now. It ain’t worth it.</p><p>Now just what were they doing-</p><p>(Pause, she found the listener swinging in the rope trap)</p><p>(Gasp) Oh my god! A Faun!</p><p>[running sounds]</p><p>Hey! Are you okay!?</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>[optional: thrashing sounds]</p><p>Whoa, whoa!</p><p>(Careful and soothing)Okay, okay...I’m putting the gun down. There. I promise, I ain’t here to hurt ya.</p><p>(Beat, slowly approaching listener)</p><p>Okay, now then...are you alright?</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>Well, obviously you’re not doing too well. How long have you been hanging there? What did they do to you?</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>(Shocked) Oh my...your antler. Its bleeding.</p><p>[optional: thrashing sounds]</p><p>(Attempting to calm listener) N-no no, it’s fine! Stay calm, you’re going to be fine. Don’t worry, I’ll get you down.</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>(Slowly, gauging her reaction) I’m...I’m gonna take out this knife, okay?</p><p>[optional: thrashing sounds]</p><p>Okay! Okay...there, it’s gone. I’ll...I’ll just get you down the old fashioned way, I guess. Try to stay still, okay?</p><p>[rope sfx]</p><p>(Grunt) Almost...</p><p>[bumping sound, listener has fallen on top of you]</p><p>Oof!</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>H-hey...you alright?</p><p>Hey, wait! C’mon, you don’t have to scurry away! I promised I wouldn’t hurt you. I *need* to take a look at those wounds, they might become infected!</p><p>There, that’s better.</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>Jeez, you’re shaking! Those bastards really did a number on you, didn’t they?</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>No, I’m *not* like them. I hunt pests, critters that harm livestock, or ones that have an out of control population. I even make it a point to stay clear of you Faun peoples territory.</p><p>(Angrily) Those poachers... those *monsters*, they hunt for sport. They take pieces of animals away as trophies or pawn them off like jewelry. And they don’t care whether what they hunt is sapient or not. They *disgust* me.</p><p>(Sigh)</p><p>But enough about that, let me look at that antler.</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>(Hiss gently as listener flinches) Ooh, that’s sensitive. And you’ve got bruises all over...I don’t think I’ll be able to treat you properly out here.</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>(Hesitant) Hmm...hey, I know this is probably a going to sound weird, but do you want to come back to my cottage? I’ll be able to properly treat you there, and I promise you’ll be completely safe in my care.</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>You think I’m gonna eat you? What!? No! You’re a Faun! That would be, like, a step away from *cannibalism*!</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>(Dryly) Oh, that’s what your elders told you, huh?</p><p>(Exasperated sigh) Look, I know those guys didn’t exactly make a good first impression, but I promise, not all humans are bad people.</p><p>And I genuinely want to help you. If humans are at fault for hurting you like this, then you can be damn well sure this human is gonna help you heal from it.</p><p>So, look...do you trust me?</p><p>(Long pause)</p><p>C’mon, don’t be shy, now. Do you trust me?</p><p>(Low chuckle) Good girl. Here, you must be woozy from hanging upside down for so long. I’ll carry you back.</p><p>Oh, shit! She’s passing out!</p><p>[fading out, end forest ambience] I need to hurry...</p><p>(Long pause to indicate passage of time)</p><p>[fade in to fire crackling]</p><p>(Brief pause)</p><p>Hey, you’re finally awake.</p><p>Yeah, that is a blanket on top of you and *yes*, that *is* hot chocolate on the table in front of you.</p><p>(Scoff) I know it’s Spring! There’s never a wrong time for a warm drink with marshmallows!</p><p>Besides, I was out of tea and coffee.</p><p>[optional: wood planks creaking]</p><p>Yep, took a look at your antlers and patched ‘em up, too. They grow back right?</p><p>(Cheery) Right, then you have nothing to worry about!</p><p>(Clears throat) But you should probably stay here for a while. Those poachers are likely to come back, and-</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>(Gentle) Hey, what’s wrong? You’re shaking...</p><p>[Rustling sheets]</p><p>You’re crying, honey...</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>You’re scared for your fellow Faun? You’re afraid they’ll be attacked?</p><p>(Determined) Don’t worry. I’ve called the sheriffs department and they sent rangers to start patrolling the woods. They’ll be safe, I promise.</p><p>[shuffling cloth sounds]</p><p>Here. That’s it, just let it all out. You’ll be safe here in my arms.</p><p>(~15 secs of cuddling)</p><p>(Coos) You’re safe, dear.</p><p>(Snicker)</p><p>(Caught of guard) W-what? Oh, no, I just...</p><p>(Snicker)</p><p>“Dear.” Y’know, cause you’re like a deer person and...you know what, never mind.</p><p>See, you’re laughing! It *was* funny!</p><p>Okay, I’ll shut up now...</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>You’re cute when you laugh, you know that?</p><p>(Laughs) Yes, “cute”.</p><p>What, too much?</p><p>(Gasp) Oh, you’re grinding against me...maybe it *was* too much...</p><p>What’s that? In heat?</p><p>Oh god, thats right! You guys are in the middle of mating season!</p><p>(Through gritted teeth) Probably why those *assholes* thought now was a good time to start poaching...</p><p>(Softly) Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. I get that you can’t really control it, it must be pretty embarrassing. I can stop holding you if you wa-</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>Oh? You don’t want me to stop?</p><p>(Teasing) Oh, so you like my body close to yours...</p><p>(Giggling) Oh my god, that blush is so adorable! Look at how shy you are!</p><p>Ok, I’ll stop teasing you. But, I have to know something first.</p><p>(Whisper) Do you want me to...help you out?</p><p>(Giggling) No, I don’t mind! You’re *very* attractive, and oh-so-fun to tease!</p><p>(Laugh)</p><p>It would be my pleasure to help relieve you of some of your heat.</p><p>Yes? Great! Let me just...</p><p>[hand against cloth sounds]</p><p>(Low and sultry, keep this tone throughout) Mmmm, I can tell you’re really worked up under this blanket, my dear. (Chuckling) Yes, “my dear”. (Soft laughter)</p><p>Mmmhmm, you like it when I rub you through this blanket? Does the soft fabric feel good against that wet deer girl pussy? Yeah?</p><p>(Whisper in listener’s ear) Those whimpers turn me on so much, baby. And those lips look absolutely...</p><p>(Slow, passionate kisses)</p><p>...delicious.</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>Those white spots on your cheek are so cute, they make me just wanna eat you up!</p><p>(Laughs, then several rapid pecks on the cheeks)</p><p>Mmmm...I’m gonna taste you now, okay?</p><p>Let me just (kiss) kiss slowly (kiss) down your body (kiss).</p><p>From those spotted cheeks (kiss) to your neck (kiss) your breasts (kiss) your stomach (kiss) and...</p><p>(Gasp and low chuckles) Oh, it’s so beautiful. So wet for me... I just *have* to put my mouth on it...</p><p>(Begin cunnilingus for 1-3 minutes. Start slowly and gently but get more into it around halfway.  Improv dirty talk if you want, here are some example lines you can use:)</p><p>Mmmm, yes. Moan for me, dear. Let me hear how much you like this.</p><p>God, you taste amazing. I just can’t stop licking...</p><p>Does my mouth feel good, sweetie? Yeah?</p><p>Fuck, I can feel your legs quiver. So hot...</p><p>(Cunnilingus ends)</p><p>(Moan) H-hey...can I fuck you?</p><p>I know, but eating your pussy has gotten me *really* worked up.</p><p>Yeah? Alright...</p><p>(Pause)</p><p>(Chuckles) Awww, you’re a virgin? Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be make sure your first time is wonderful. I’ll go slow.</p><p>Here, let me just lie on top of you and...</p><p>(Moan as you enter her)</p><p>Oh, oh god, yes! Yeah, wrap your arms around me, good girl.</p><p>I’m gonna start moving okay? If you need me to stop, just say so.</p><p>(Improv Missionary for 3-4 minutes.<br/>
Start slow, be romantic if you want. Slowly speed up about halfway, but remember, they’re a virgin; don’t be rough. Some lines to sprinkle throughout:)</p><p>Oh god, your deer girl pussy feels so good around my cock.</p><p>(Chuckles) Your face when you moan is so cute. (Giggles ended with passionate kisses)</p><p>Your antlers make you look so pretty. (Chuckle) Yes, really! Here, let me play with the unharmed one. Feels good, doesn’t it? (Giggles and kisses)</p><p>(End improv)</p><p>You’re close? Me too, let’s cum together, dear.</p><p>(Moan) I’ll pull out don’t worry.</p><p>What? You want me to cum inside? Are you sure?</p><p>(Chuckles) Only way to stop the heat, huh? Sure... (kiss)</p><p>Okay, I’ll cum in you.</p><p>Mmmm, good girl, get to the edge for me...</p><p>(~8 more seconds of fucking)</p><p>Oh, fuck! I’m cumming! Cum with me, baby! Cum with me!</p><p>(Improv orgasm)</p><p>Oh fuck...oh good girl...good girl.</p><p>I can feel your walls squeeze around me, dear.<br/>
(Chuckling) So warm...</p><p>(A few seconds soft moans and sighs, coming down from the orgasm)</p><p>How was your first time?</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>Amazing? (Kiss) I’m so glad!</p><p>(Happy sigh) Feeling better, baby? A little sleepy, huh?</p><p>(Chuckling) Well, I suppose we can cuddle here for a little bit. Just rest here in my arms, dear.</p><p>[skin contact sfx]</p><p>Awww, she fell asleep! Guess I’ll just have to stay here for a while, make sure she’s safe... (Chuckling)</p><p>(Kiss on forehead) Good girl.</p><p>[end]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>